1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety structure for disassembling and positioning an airbag device which controls the disassembly and connection of an airbag device after the airbag device is inflated, and makes the airbag device multi-functional by cooperating with a check structure disposed in an air tap of the airbag device, a quick male and female connection means, a safety device disposed at one side of the quick male and female connection means and a retaining device, and achieves the object of high convenience and safety since the tightness of actuating structure of the airbag device can be adjusted effectively by an adjustable engaging member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the method of storage of airbag device, the airbag device of the most of the conventional life jackets or other lifesaving equipments is usually folded in an airtight space which can cooperate with relative structure to inflate the airbag device.
However, the above-mentioned conventional structure still has the following disadvantages:
Firstly, low applicability: since the airbag device is usually positioned on the life jacket or the corresponding structure and cannot be used separately, its applicability is low. For example, the airbag device positioned on the life jacket cannot be disassembled and used on other lifesaving equipments, or used as a playing equipment.
Secondly, the tightness of actuating structure of the airbag device cannot be adjusted effectively: when actuating the airbag device, the structure for actuating the airbag device can not adjust the tightness of the airbag device effectively to better satisfy the demands of different users with different hand strengths or habits. As a result, the user with weak hand strength is unable to actuate inflation operation for inflating the airbag device effectively and quickly.
Thirdly, low performance of unfolding the airbag device: since the structure for containing the airbag device is airtight, it should take a relatively long time to fully inflate the airbag device, wasting the lifesaving opportunity.
Fourthly, the fastening device is unadjustable, the fastening device for fastening to the user's body fixed in length and unchangeable, thus it lacks flexibility.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.